You Are My Destiny
by Kojitsuji
Summary: Levi Akerman, antes soldado ahora guardaespaldas de un hombre arrogante y sin sentimiento alguno al prójimo. Pero en una orden, su vida cambio conociendo así el amor, el cual estaba prohibido para el, y por este tendrá que luchar para poder estar juntos. Riren/ Omegaverse. Anteriormente Mi Destino Es Amarte.
1. Algo Especial

_**Capitulo I**_

 **Algo "especial"**

─ ¿Enserio quieres que viaje hasta Núremberg, Alemania solo por un BMW i8?

─ Si, quiero que viajes hasta Alemania por un carro… Y no Levi, no pediré que me manden el carro por importado, tiene algo especial, además que se pone de arrogante, a la persona que le pedí que me lo trajera es un incompetente y no ha podido, así que confió en ti para que me traigas ese carro sin ningún rasguño.

─ ¿Cómo coño quieres que lo traiga sin ningún rasguño, cuando me estas pidiendo que venga en él desde Núremberg hasta Osaka?, ¿Acaso estas mal de la cabeza, o algo?

─ Claro que no, pero deseo que me traigas sin ningún rasguño su contenido, eso es lo que me importa, el carro solo es parte del plan…

─ ¿Qué posee el interior del carro?

─ Lo sabrás cuando vengas de camino

─ Tsk… más vale que me pagas una buena suma por el maldito viaje, Kenny

─ Claro que lo haré, te pagare el viaje, los gastos que requieran y además por el trabajo

El más pequeño de altura y edad en la oficina soltó un silbido mientras se recargaba en el asiento y ponía ambas manos en su nuca mostrando físicamente lo sorprendido que estaba por las palabras que acababa de decir aquel hombre, ¿acaso estaba loco ese hombre? ¿Gastaría toda su maldita fortuna en el tan valioso contenido de ese carro? ¿Qué acaso poseía drogas o algo parecido?, se deciso de esos pensamientos fácilmente al pensar en la gran suma de cantidad que le pagaría solo por un viaje y que él podría tomar como unas vacaciones de ese maldito cerdo al que llamaba jefe y debía protegerlo solo por ser un condenado empresario millonario.

Suspiro agotado de todo y después de pensar bien el trabajo, que para él solo le tomaría un mes de viaje o menos a carro, acepto el trabajo, mientras se levantaba de su asiento, el hombre frente a él, de mayor edad que claramente se notaban en esas entradas bien formadas y canas en algunas partes de su cabello, le extendió una tarjeta y solo le dijo ─ Úsala para los gastos, tienes el dinero ilimitado ─ Cuando el azabache quiso agarrar la tarjeta aquel hombre sujeto con fuerza su muñeca apretando bien esta y diciendo con una cara tan fría y seria como la que el poseía ─ Si tocas lo que es mío, te ira mal, ¿entendiste Levi? Tu trabajo solo es traerme la mercancía y punto ─

─ No me lo tienes que repetir dos veces, viejo.

Se soltó del agarre de aquel hombre y agarro la tarjeta, guardándola en su saco rápidamente, le dio una última mirada a Kenny para darle a entender que el sabia su posición y le dio la espalda, saliendo de esa oficina con olor a cigarro y alcohol, sabía que cuando oscureciera también se llenaría de un repugnante olor a sexo y perfume de alguna puta barata o de la nueva secretaria que contrato. Si tan solo no hubiera tenido la vida que le toco, pudiera estar en esos momentos trabajando sin ningún peso sobre sus hombros, preocupándose por cosas como "¿Mi madre estará bien? ¿Ya habrá cenado? La veré saliendo del trabajo"; pues esa mujer, su madre, es la única persona a la que él ha querido, hubiera dado su vida por ella si tan solo pudiera; pero no pudo, no lo logro; pues a pesar de que la amaba, no estuvo con ella en sus peores momentos debido a que él se volvió un soldado al cumplir los 19 años, y fue mandado a Irak, pero al estar haya, por las guerras y entre otras cosas, perdió la comunicación con ella, y cuando por fin se jubilo por su propio juicio, se entero que a su madre le había dado cáncer de pulmonar y había fallecido, el siempre la había estado regañando por que fumaba mucho, una cajetilla de cigarros en tres días y cuando estaba enojada o triste era una diaria, pero ella jamás lo escucho y solo decía con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro "Tranquilo mi niño, mami los dejara, pero deja que esta vieja los saboree un poco más, pero por favor no los pruebes tu, no son aptos para jovencitos", siempre las mismas palabras, a pesar de la edad que el tenia ella siempre decía lo mismo y cuando él fue mandado a Irak, la tristeza, la soledad, el estrés, entre otras cosas la ataco; el jamás quiso creer que su madre poseía ataques de pánico o depresión, pensó que solo era el trabajo y que por ello cambiaba tanto de humor, con la edad esa idea cambio y solo pensó que eran sus hormonas; pero fue mucho su pesar al saber toda la verdad.  
Al no tener nada que proteger vago por las calles por un largo tiempo, sobreviviendo con el dinero que su madre le había dejado en una cuenta; el odiaba ese dinero pues su madre lo pudo haber usado para las quimioterapias y jamás lo hizo, decidió dejárselo a él en una cuenta en el banco; realmente odiaba ese dinero pero no podía morir, no es que fuera inmortal, pero las veces que intentaba matarse siempre acababa recordando el rostro sonriente de su madre diciéndole que debía ser fuerte, y una vez que se lanzo al río, además de escucharla a ella, juro haber escuchado una voz muy melodiosa, no era la de su madre pues ella era pésima cantando, pero también era debido a que esa voz era claramente de un niño, siempre se pregunto, ¿porque justo momentos antes de morir, escucho la hermosa voz de un niño?, pero esa pregunta jamás tuvo su respuesta y decidió ignorarla, sobrevivió solo por el hecho que una lancha llego justo a tiempo y lo saco del agua. Meses después del incidente se topo con Kenny, un hombre que era uno de los empresarios más ricos y famosos de Osaka, el cual se encontraba en un gran aprieto contra unos asaltantes que le doblaban en cantidad, y el simplemente le salvo la vida; Kenny lo reconoció como su nuevo guardia de seguridad y al pasar un mes se volvió su guardaespaldas y mano derecha; el solo seguía las reglas y peticiones del hombre mayor a cambio de dinero, el cual usaba un porcentaje para cosas necesarias de la casa y para el mismo, otro porcentaje lo depositaba a una cuenta de ahorros y la ultima parte que tenia siempre una gran suma de dinero a pesar de ser la última, esta siempre la donaba a asociaciones que ayudaban a personas de todas las edades que tenían cáncer, pues si no pudo salvar la vida de su madre quiera salvar la de otra persona por más egoísta que sonara eso viniendo de un soldado el cual mato a muchas personas por su amado País.

* * *

¡PERFECTO! Simplemente no podía ser más perfecto, su vuelo se había retrasado una hora completa en llegar y cuando lo hizo no estaba el hombre que supuestamente le recogería para indicarle lo que tendría que hacer, pues Kenny solo le dijo donde debía viajar y que tendría que regresar siguiendo las instrucciones de aquel hombre que no pudo completar la petición de Kenny, ¿acaso era tan estúpido aquel chico como para no poder transportar un carro con un producto extraño adentro de un país a otro? Cansado del viaje solo salió del aeropuerto llevando consigo una maleta con distintos cambios de ropa, entre otras cosas básicas y cogió un taxi, al cual le dijo la dirección del bar a donde le había dicho Kenny que si aquel incompetente no estaba en el aeropuerto fuera al bar donde seguramente lo encontraría.

Al llegar a este lo observo con mucha atención, pues no era nada más que un bar tipo a la antigua, lo clasificaría mas como una casa de construcciones viejas que se hacía llamar bar.

─ ¿Jaeger´s? ─ Susurro para sí mismo al leer el nombre del lugar, se abrigo mejor en su abrigo y prefirió entrar al lugar para pedir algo en lo que esperaba a aquel hombre; al entrar a este y ver con mejores ojos su interior pudo acertar a lo pensado, tenía una construcción viaja la casa, pero era cómoda, muy hogareña pero si un lugar al que le gustaría pasar un rato disfrutando de unos tragos, pues a pesar de ser un bar no tenía un olor fuerte a alcohol; se dirigió a la barra y pudo notar que en cada esquina de esta, además de las paredes había volantes de "Desaparecido", quiso ignorar este, pero la foto del chico que estaba desaparecido llamo su atención, agarro un volante y observo con determinación aquel chico, tenia facciones ligeramente femeninas a pesar de tener unas cejas algo pobladas, pero no le parecían tan toscas, su nariz era algo respingada pero no se veía al grado de ser puntiaguda y sus ojos se podían observar que eran grandes, pero no el color pues estaban cerrados ambos ya que el chico estaba sonriendo en la foto, leyó lo que decía el volante y sonrió para sí mismo pues había atinado a sus facciones, aun que claramente no podía saber los colores de estas pues el papel estaba en blanco y negro; ¿Cabello castaño ligeramente oscuro, largo arriba de los hombros? ¿Acaso ese chico no asistía a una escuela en donde exigían el famoso corte escolar o militar; o acaso en Alemania no exigían eso en las escuelas? Bueno tampoco es que pudiera enojarse con eso, pues el chico tenía 18 años, podía notar por el volante y lo confirmaba más en la informaron que el chico poseía una piel tostada, ligeramente canela; pero lo que más le llamo la atención en la información fue el hecho de sus ojos ¿azul verdoso a veces color miel? ¿Enserio podía existir esos ojos? ¿Con los colores del mar y a veces del cielo?

─ ¿Señor, lo ha visto?

Esa voz le des-concentro por completo de la imagen del chico, pues intentaba imaginarlo con los ojos abiertos y de aquellos hermosos colores; alzo la vista viendo a una mujer perfectamente parecida al chico, claro que esta tenía unas cejas menos tupidas y su cabello era más largo, sujetado a un lado y de un color más oscuro del que piensa seria del chico, además que tenía algunas canas muy poco visibles pero que él había captado con rapidez y debajo de esos marrones ojos había unas ojeras claramente formadas.

─ Por favor…. Responda señor… ¿lo ha visto?, es mi pequeño….responda…se lo ruego…

─ No, perdone pero jamás lo había visto… acabo de llegar a la ciudad apenas, señora… perdone ─ Respondió a la mujer, a ella se le había quebrado la voz al hablarle, claramente se notaba que ella había tenido cierta esperanza al verlo, pues en sus ojos se reflejaba esta y solo por el hecho de que él había pasado mucho tiempo observando la imagen del chico, iba a dejar nuevamente el volante en su lugar pero la mano de esta le detuvo y negó con la cabeza.

─ Por favor, lléveselo y si llega a verlo llámeme, dígale que sus padres le extrañan y lo estaban buscando…por favor….

A tal petición no le quedo más que asentir y para que la mujer estuviera más relajada guardo el volante en su abrigo, ella relajo sus facciones y le agradeció con un simple asentimiento de cabeza mientras se daba la vuelta para atender a los demás clientes, la observe por un corto tiempo solo por el hecho de que ella me recordaba a mi madre, si esta estuviera viva se parecería a ella; pidió un café cargado al notar que vendían bebidas sin alcohol y observo el lugar un poco, hasta que por la vista encontró al hombre que buscaba, se levanto y fue hasta el diciendo serio ─ Te espere por mucho tiempo bastardo, dime de una vez las ordenes que te dio Kenny para largarme de una vez ─ Hablo pero en un tono en el cual los únicos que escucharían serian ellos dos, este pareció tensarse y con la mano le pidió que se sentara en la silla frente a él, muy a su pesar le obedeció y le miro con una cara que decía "Habla rápido escoria".

─ Señor Akerman… por favor sea más discreto…

Antes de que el azabache pudiera replicarle algo el hombre saco de su propio abrigo un sobre el cual se lo extendió y dijo en un tono bajo ─ En el sobre esta toda la información y lo que llegue a necesitar, algunas paradas que puede hacer entre otras cosas… por favor vaya a descansar al hotel, mañana por la mañana dejare el carro en el estacionamiento del hotel, sea puntual y cuando suba al carro simplemente empiece su viaje a Osaka, es muy sencillo lo que tiene que hacer, solo siga la información del sobre y todo estará bien ─

─ Si es tan jodida mente sencillo, ¿Por qué no terminaste la misión?

─ Ese mocoso es más difícil de lo que cree… además si pasaba más tiempo observándolo el señor Kenny me mataría, pues yo lo querría para mi

─ ¿De qué coño hablas? Solo es un jodido carro,¡ de esos hay muchos!

Aquel hombre le iba a contestar cuando un cachorro de Golden retriever empezó a ladrarle, el claramente se puso tenso y cuando aquella mujer se acerco a cargar al perro para separarlo de él y disculparse por el cachorro se tenso mucho mas, casi podía ver como estaba sudando frió por la simple presencia de la mujer, cuando esta se retiro se paro como rayo de la silla y le dijo rápidamente al azabache mientras pagaba lo que había bebido ─ Es más que un carro, ya deberías haberte dado cuenta, soldado Akerman… abra el sobre cuando ya esté afuera de la ciudad, tenga y adiós ─ le dejo un simple pedazo de papel y sin más se largo del lugar.

* * *

Como aquel hombre había dicho, el BMW i8 Negro que le habían encargado llevar a Osaka se encontraba en el estacionamiento, ciertamente estaba reluciente, pero él no pagaría tanto como para transportarlo de un país a otro usando la carretera. Se estiro un poco y acomodo sus maletas en los asientos traseros del coche pues en ese pedazo de papel que le había dejado aquel hombre solo decía **"No uses el maletero, la llave se perdió"** , si que era un torpe, pues había perdido la llave del maletero, una torpe llave la había perdido, suspiro pesado y se subió al carro, el arreglaría el problema cuando llegara a Osaka y con eso en mente empezó a manejar, sin detenerse a comprar algo pues ya había desayunado en su habitación. Antes de salir de la ciudad se detuvo en un mini súper solo para comprar unas bebidas, pero sin detenerse a pensarlo había acabado comprando sándwiches y galletas, además de café en lata y botellas de agua, al volver al carro dejo todo en el asiento del co-piloto y se volvió a subir al carro manejando de nuevo con rumbo a las afueras de Núremberg.

Cuando finalmente estaba en la carretera, la cual por las altas horas de la mañana aun no había mucho rastro de carros, podía contemplar de un hermoso silencio; eso hasta que escucho golpes en la cajuela, decidió detener el carro, lo varo a un costado de la carretera y bajo del carro viendo la cajuela, suspiro intentando relajarse pues no podía abrir la cajuela a menos que rompiera esta, negó pensando que el ruido había sido su imaginación cuando nuevamente volvió a escuchar golpes, eran muy pausados como su costara trabajo golpear la cajuela, frunció el seño por el ruido y regreso al interior del carro, agarro el sobre y lo primero que salió al abrir este fue una llave, sin siquiera preocuparse por ver la información, voto el sobre nuevamente a la guantera del carro, salió nuevamente de este eh introdujo la llave a la cajuela y está claramente encajo, frunció el seño notoriamente y antes de abrir el carro observo su alrededor viendo que no hubiera ningún auto acercándose pues tenía un mal presentimiento. Al abrir la cajuela sus ojos grises de un tono plateado se abrieron también observando la imagen frente a sus ojos, ¿Acaso ese no era el hijo de la dueña del bar? Si no mal recordaba su nombre era….

─ ¿Eren Jaeger?

El chico en el interior del carro abrió sus ojos que tenia cerrados al estar llorando y temblando claramente del miedo en el que estaba preso, y Levi simplemente no pudo pedir mejor paisaje, pues el ojo derecho que era iluminado por los rayos del sol tenía un color miel, pero para él era simplemente el color del amanecer; y el ojo izquierdo que estaba en la oscuridad que otorgaba su sobre era de un tono azul verdoso, como el mar; simplemente era un paisaje precioso a sus ojos de color opaco, pues esos ojos estaban tan hermosos, tan brillosos por las lagrimas regadas, verlo temblar le ocasionaba cierta sensación de querer protegerlo, pero tenía que despertar de esa ilusión, pues finalmente noto como las muñecas del chico estaban atadas con unas cuerdas visiblemente rasposas pues sus muñecas estaban rojas y estaba seguro que si las retiraba estarían sangrando, también estaba atado de los brazos, piernas y tobillo, su boca estaba cubierta por una cinta metálica que claramente dolería para el menor al ser retirada. El menor reflejaba claro temor en sus ojos al verlo pero también se veía con cierta esperanza como si él fuera su salvador; se mordió el labio viéndole fijamente, no parecía estar herido de alguna parte que no fuera las muñecas por aquellas cuerdas y futura mente sus labios por aquella cinta, cuando estaba a punto de posar una mano sobre la mejilla del menor un aroma muy dulce golpeo sus fosas nasales, el odiaba los dulces y mas los aromas, pero este, no era para nada repugnante, su no uno que le transmitía cierto antojo de probar, pero también podía olfatear cierto temor, en el aire estaban tantos sentimientos solo por el menor, observo mas sus ojos y susurro ─ ¿eres un omega? ─ Una pregunta torpe pues todas sus hormonas de alfa le gritaban que ese chico era completamente omega y el chico simplemente lo confirmo asintiendo con la cabeza. La yema de sus dedos rozaron la mejilla del menor, pero el tacto no pudo ser mayor porque el celular de Levi sonó, al ver quien le marcaba chasqueo la lengua y apretó el aparato pues las letras en grande de " **KENNY** "estaban plantadas en su pantalla, suspiro pesado y llevo el aparato a su oreja diciendo seriamente mientras sus ojos observaban a aquel chico que ahora solo lo veía con temor en su rostro pues Levi no hacía nada más que observarlo y eso provocaba un claro temor en el castaño.

─ ¿A Eren Jaeger es lo que quieres, a este mocoso?

* * *

 **Aquí** **les dejo mi nueva historia, enserio no pude contener las ganas de empezar a escribir esta historia; espero les haya gustado, si es así por favor díganmelo me gustaría saber lo que piensan, si quieren mas o mejor dejo de escribir Dx  
En breve, Muchas gracias por leer.**


	2. ¿Porque aun simple Omega?

**¿Porque a un simple Omega?**

El destino era simplemente perfecto, en su vida no había más que sufrimiento y muertes, a veces el azabache se preguntaba, ¿para que seguía viviendo, para seguir matando gente? Pero siempre su pregunta no tenia respuesta o eso pensaba hasta que se topo en su camino con aquel castaño, el cual había logrado aferrarse a la muñeca de su mano libre mientras con la otra seguía sosteniendo su celular, el menor parecía estar suplicándole que lo liberara pero Levi no podía cumplir esa petición, al terminar de escuchar la molesta voz al otro lado de la línea de Kenny colgó de inmediato, no quería seguir escuchándole, diciéndole que Eren Jaeger le pertenecía y que debía entregarlo como era debido y sin tocarle un pelo.  
El azabache suspiro pesado y guardo el aparato nuevamente en el bolsillo del pantalón, observo fijamente al moreno el cual estaba apretando mas su agarre de su muñeca con mayor fuerza, vio alrededor para fijarse de que no pasara gente y por suerte no pasaba, se soltó con brusquedad del agarre provocando que el castaño temblara con miedo pero en pocos segundos se quedo en shock, pues el azabache le cargo entre sus brazos, como si fuese una chica y le saco de la cajuela, solo para llevarle al asiento del conductor debido a que era la única puerta abierta en el carro y justo en el asiento fue en donde decidió colocarlo con cuidado, el menor solo lo observaba, pero no con temor, si no con inquietud y emoción.

─ Te quitare toda esta mierda, pero no te atrevas a gritar ¿entendido mocoso? ─ Dijo seriamente el de ojos plateados, los ojos de ambos chocaron nuevamente, observándose fijamente pero el menor, aun sin dejar de ver esos ojos, asintió lentamente, Levi fue el único que dejo de observarle fijamente solo para sacar una navaja de su bolsillo trasero y agacharse para empezar a cortar aquellas cuerdas que estaban lastimándole, libero primero sus tobillos y piernas, con cuidado de no lastimarle corto los brazos y las muñecas, el menor al estar completamente liberado sorprendió a Levi, debido a que el castaño empujo con brusquedad al azabache directo al suelo usando sus pies, esta acción provoco que el mayor en edad soltara la navaja y Eren aprovechara a agarrarla y empuñarla como arma mientras se levantaba.  
El azabache se incorporo con cuidado en sus movimientos, no por que tuviera miedo, si no para que este no se pusiera más tenso, Levi fácilmente podía notar que el castaño no sabía nada de pelea, pues sujetaba con ambas manos la navaja y la tenía muy lejos de su cuerpo, sujetándola a lo lejos mientras poco a poco caminaba en reversa queriendo escapar de él, pero lo que el menor jamás imagino fue que Levi supiera pelear y que en un fácil movimiento le arrebatara la navaja y tirara al suelo, quedándose sobre él, apretándole la mandíbula con su mano derecha y con la izquierda sujetando ambas muñecas, mientras que con sus piernas apretaba las caderas del menor ─ ¿Qué mierda crees que haces, eh? ─ Dijo seriamente mientras veía con odio al menor, pues por no poder lastimarle se había acabado lastimando la palma de su mano al arrebatarle la navaja, apretó con mayor fuerza su mandíbula y un fuerte olor a hormonas golpeo sus fosas nasales, era un olor dulce, pero no le seducía, al contrario, podía sentir con estas el temor que el menor sentía y eso que él no estaba usando sus hormonas de alfa, suspiro pesado y dijo seriamente ─ Vuelves a intentar escaparte y te mato… ¿entendiste? ─ El menor intento forcejear y el azabache apretó mas su mandíbula, provocando que quedaran marcados sus dedos en ambas mejillas ─ ¿entendiste? ─ repitió nuevamente pero ahora usando solo un poco sus hormonas para que esta vez el menor entendiera; Eren asintió algo tosco y dejo de forcejear, pero eso no impedía que su cuerpo siguiera temblando, el mayor no podía enojarse por esa acción del menor, entendía que fuera normal aquello así que solo le soltó la mandíbula mas no las muñecas, con la mano que sostenía la mandíbula retiro con cuidado la cinta metálica provocando que el menor soltara unos quejidos ─ Listo, ahora no te atrevas a gritar o volver a escapar, créeme que sé hacer más que quitar una simple navaja, ¿entendiste lo que dije mocoso? ─ El castaño solo volteo la cabeza a un lado, pues estaban demasiado cerca sus caras pero eso a Levi no le importaba, aun que para el castaño el tenerle tan cerca si le había provoco algo, y también, como plus se había agregado un leve sonrojo, pero este paso desapercibido por el azabache, el cual se empezó a molestar por aquella actitud, y antes de que pudiera decir algo una melodiosa voz logro llegar a sus tímpanos.

─ Entendí, así que suéltame… Por favor ─ El mayor se quedo en shock al escuchar aquella hermosa voz, estaba algo roca pero quería pensar que era por la falta de agua, pues no quería pensar que así era la voz del menor.

─ Me sorprende que tengas modales… ─ Susurro el azabache mientras aprovechaba a observar fijamente esos ojos tan peculiares y también pudo ver de cerca sus labios que estaban quebradizos y esto le hizo fruncir el seño pues ahora gracias a la cercanía podía notar que el menor estaba un poco pálido ─ ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la cajuela? ─

─ Mejor dicho, cuánto tiempo llevo secuestrado… sinceramente no se señor…

─ ¿Qué hiciste para que te secuestrara Ke…

─ ¡NO E HECHO NADA! ─ Le interrumpió de golpe, pues sinceramente estaba asustado el menor, y más que eso estresado, pues él jamás había hecho nada en contra de las reglas o de alguien, Eren siempre hacia cosas justas, si admitía que peleaba, pero no con cualquiera si no con los brabucones de la escuela o del vecindario y ellos no tenían el dinero para jugarle una broma de ese tamaño, pues el castaño llevaba un largo tiempo secuestrado, no recordaba bien cuantos días habían pasado, debido que al pobre le habían encerrado en algún tipo de sótano y no había ningún paso de luz, aun recordaba que el hombre que le secuestro le tocaba de una manera repugnante para el castaño, pero por suerte parecía estar solo un poco protegido por su fuerza de voluntad, ya que cada vez que ese hombre intentaba penetrarle o tan solo acariciar esas partes, el siempre le golpeaba o mordía en donde cayeran sus dientes, pues lo hacía como autodefensa y eso había servido para que aquel beta reaccionara a alejarse; pero también gano que ahora el castaño estuviera debajo de aquel alfa de cabellos tan negros como la oscuridad del sótano en el que estuvo.  
Cuando el menor reacciono, Levi estaba cubriendo su boca con mucha fuerza y esto solo se debía a que este grito demasiado fuerte haciendo enojar al mayor ─ Te había dicho que no gritaras, mocoso de mierda ─ Susurro entre dientes el de ojos plata, muy cerca de la oreja del moreno, el cual apretó los ojos nervioso de recibir alguna paliza del mayor, pero un sabor salado pero también se podría decir que era un sabor muy parecido al hierro; Eren frunció un poco el seño y abrió los ojos, viendo directamente al mayor el cual solo le veía seriamente y después de que sus miradas chocaron, como si el simple contacto quemara, el azabache se separo del menor y volvió a hablar seriamente ─ No vuelvas ah atreverte a gritar, hablar o escapar, ¿entendiste mocoso? Te juro que si lo vuelves a hacer me importara un carajo las órdenes que me dieron y te daré un par de lecciones de obediencia, ¿escuchaste? ─ Pasaron unos segundos y el menor no contesto nada a lo dicho por el mayor, solo se le quedo observando fijamente con sus ojos esmeralda bien abiertos, lo que enojo un poco a Levi, el cual enterró un poco mas su rodilla en la cadera del menor sacándole un quejido ─ Cuando alguien te hace una pregunta debes contestar como es debido, mocoso ─ siseo enojado.

─ U-usted me dijo que no hablara…─ Contesto el menor en un costoso susurro, pues la rodilla del mayor estaba un poco cerca de su vientre y le provocaba mucho dolor en este cuando apretaba, además de claro, darle dolor de igual manera en su cadera.  
El azabache se quedo un poco pasmado al escuchar al menor, pues tenía razón, el claramente le había dicho que no hablara y este siguió la orden, se avergonzó solo un poco pues había lastimado al menor sin una intención verdadera, se movió un poco para dejar de presionarle las caderas y al momento se levanto, vio como el menor se limpiaba la boca y después se incorporaba, pero al estar la acera mojada por el roció del amanecer, el menor resbalo estando a punto de caer; pero claramente no lo hizo al estar al lado de un hombre demasiado rápido y hábil, el cual lo atrapo sujetando su cintura con una mano y con la otra su nuca.  
Pasaron un par de segundos en esa posición, el mayor sujetando firmemente al menor mientras observaba sus ojos, y el moreno con la respiración agitada eh igualmente observando los ojos del mayor.

─ Ten más cuidado por donde pisas… ─ Susurro el mayor mientras ayudaba al menor a ponerse de pie, estando demasiado cerca uno del otro y así ambos podían sentir la respiración del otro, una era relajada y otra era un poco agitada, el azabache suspiro un poco y cargando con cuidado al menor lo llevo al lado del co-piloto, en donde lo puso sobre el asiento y seriamente dijo ─ Recuerda mocoso, no te atrevas a pedir ayuda o alguna mierda como esa, ¿entendiste? ─

─ S-si ─ Susurro el castaño con la cabeza baja mientras tallaba sus muñecas heridas. Levi al ver esta acción se agacho un poco y jalo algo bruco un brazo del menor, observando su muñeca, logrando notar como la piel tenia leves cortaduras, como si fueran rasguños de gato o algún otro animal y además estaban sangrando un poco. Eren con algo de fuerza se soltó del agarre del mayor, observando con odio y temor a este, se puso el cinturón de seguridad y voltio a ver otro lado que no fueran aquellos ojos plateados que le estaban haciendo erizar los vellos de su piel.  
El azabache solo observo bien al menor, sin decir nada o enojarse por aquella acción, entendía ala perfección que era normal que actuara de tal manera el menor; pudo ver como las prendas que usaba el menor que solo se conformaba por unos pantalones de color marrón un poco claro, pero estos estaban algo sucios al igual que la sudadera tejida de kaki, que además de encontrarse sucia estaba algo rota de algunas partes y ni hablar de su playera que se hallaba en las mismas condiciones y por culpa de la caída de hace unos momentos, se encontraba aun más sucia su sudadera y apostaba que lo mojado de la acera estaba llegando al cuerpo del menor; pero el azabache prefirió no decir o hacer nada que no fura el cerrar la puerta del menor, antes de subir al carro guardo las cuerdas en el maletero y cerro este, para después entrar al carro viendo de reojo al menor temblar mientras él se ponía el cinturón, antes de empezar a manejar subió los vidrios del carro y puso la calefacción, Levi sinceramente no tenia frio, pero mientras manejaba y el carro agarraba un poco de calidez, el castaño de ojos peculiares dejo de temblar y eso fue buena señal.

* * *

No entendía en qué momento había caído dormido en tal situación, pues claramente no era el momento en una situación donde eres alguien al que secuestran, dormirse no era una buena opción; pero su inconsciente estaba tranquilo, al igual que los músculos de su cuerpo que había dejado de temblar, el castaño no entendía porque si con el anterior hombre su mente hasta su cuerpo estaban alertas y ahora sentirse tan relajado estando con este nuevo extraño que era mil veces más aterrador que el anterior era algo simplemente ilógico.

─ Al fin despertaste mocoso ─ El castaño al escuchar esa ronca voz volteo rápidamente a ver el lado del conductor viendo como aquel azabache lo observaba seriamente y después el menor pudo observar como una mano de este se acercaba a él, su cuerpo tembló un poco por inercia, pero el tacto de la mano del mayor jamás llego, al contrario, mejor dicho sintió como una bolsa caía entre sus piernas, abrió suavemente los ojos que había cerrado fuertemente y observo una bolsa de farmacia que se encontraba en su regazo, y antes de poder decir algo el azabache dijo seriamente ─ Cúrate las muñecas…y come, tu estomago no dejaba de molestar mientras conducía ─ Eren no se movió ni un centímetro, pues apenas estaba y podía reaccionar a lo que acababa de pasar cuando el mayor de edad claramente, porque de altura era el castaño; agarro la bolsa y después sujeto el antebrazo izquierdo de Eren ─ Tsk… ¿acaso no sabes hacer esto? ─ Saco de la bolsa un pequeño bote de alcohol y lo abrió usando solo una mano y sus piernas, dejo entre estas la botella y abrió un paquete pequeño de bolitas de algodón, agarro una de estas y la mojo en alcohol, vio fijamente al menor a los ojos y dijo ─ Súbete las mangas de esa sucia sudadera ─ Eren obedeció al instante y se subió la manga de ambos lados, volvió a entregarle su ante brazo al mayor para que este limpiara sus heridas.

Levi suspiro un poco y sujeto con cuidado el antebrazo del menor, sin apretar demasiado su agarre podía sentir la suave piel morena del menor, que a pesar de estar algo lastimada por aquellas cuerdas rasposas se podía sentir lo suave que esta era, y eso le hizo preguntarse al azabache si toda la piel del menor era igual de suave; pero antes de hacer algún movimiento raro, reacciono y empezó a limpiar con cuidado las muñecas del menor, escuchando sus quejidos, pero estos no le hicieron detenerse, al estar limpias ambas, saco una pequeña pomada y la aplico con cuidado en estas, para después envolverlas con una venda un poco apretada para el gusto del castaño.  
Al estar lateramente curado el castaño, Levi guardo las cosas y voto la bolsa en la parte trasera, para empezar a manejar, mientras el menor sostenía entre sus manos un sándwich que compro el mismo azabache, mientras Eren iba devorando rápidamente la comida sin dejar migaja alguna en la alfombra del carro, el de ojos plata se dedicaba conducir dirigiéndose a alguna posada u hotel para descansar, pero no era tanto por el, si no por el menor y también porque el clima indicaba que llovería dentro de poco.

* * *

Como si pudiera predecir el maldito clima, había empezado a llover y estaba oscureciendo lo que daba una mierda de visibilidad para el azabache y el colmo para ambos pasajeros del carro era que el primer lugar para dormir que encontraron fue una pequeña posada que tenía el estacionamiento lleno y tuvieron que estacionar el auto un poco lejos de la entrada, lo que por consecuencia causo que ambos resultaran empapados, pues no era una simple llovizna, era una lluvia torrencial.  
Al llegar a la recepción el castaño se encontraba temblando por el frio que tenía en sus ligeras ropas, mientras Levi simplemente controlaba el frio de su cuerpo y pedía rápidamente una habitación para los dos, cargando la cuenta en la tarjeta que le había dado Kenny, todo lo que había estado comprando lo cargo a esa tarjeta. Lo único malo de aquel cuarto fue que era una cama matrimonial, pues la recepcionista pensó que eran pareja y el inobediente del cuarto no pudo ser arreglado ya que era el único disponible.

Mientras caminaban detrás de la recepcionista que los guiaba hacia la habitación el estomago del menor rugió sonoramente, avergonzando a este y haciendo reír un poco a la mujer beta que le pareció lindo la reacción del omega. Cuando llegaron al cuarto, la mujer los dejo solos y ambos tiranuelamente entraron, el azabache dejo su maleta en el suelo pues no había otro lugar en donde ponerla debido a que estaba mojada y voltio a ver de reojo al menor que se estaba abrazando para agarrar calor, se despojo de su saco mojado y dijo ─ Iré a buscar comida, puedes meterte a bañar para agarrar calor ─ Pudo observar como el menor asentía suavemente y se daba la vuelta entrando a la única puerta que había además de la puerta que estaba conectada al pasillo; al estar Eren encerrado en el baño, Levi solo pudo decidir el quitarse la camisa y ponerse una camiseta de manga larga negra, salió de la habitación llevándose la llave y cerro el cuarto usando esta.

Después de un par de minutos, mientras se encontraba en el restaurante pequeño de la posada, suspiro un poco pues no sabía exactamente que comprarle al menor, así que simplemente pidió un chocolate caliente, un café con leche y dos panes dulces para acompañar estos; pero cuando fue la hora de pagar por las cosas, se dio cuenta que no traía consigo el dinero, por ello tuvo que pedir que lo fueran preparando mientras él iba por la cartera y para su suerte aceptaron. Corrió algo rápido a la habitación y al llegar a la puerta de esta, la abrió con cuidado debido a que algo dentro de él le decía que así lo hiciera, sin hacer mucho ruido entro al cuarto y cerró la puerta muy cuidadosamente, al estar dentro pudo escuchar unos gimoteos y eso le hizo acercarse algo rápido a la puerta del baño, donde pudo escuchar al menor estar llorando ahogado, lamentarse y gimotear, recargo su frente sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos recordado cuando su madre lloraba igual que el menor, aun podía recordar como su madre lloraba y ella inútilmente intentaba callar sus lamentos cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos mientras temblaba en el baño, y el aun así podía escucharla desde el exterior de este, como justamente estaba ocurriendo en ese momento; apretó los puños un poco al recordar cómo se sentía tan impotente por no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su fallecida madre.

Se separo lentamente de la puerta y camino en dirección a la cama, agarrando su saco y sacando de este su billetera, salió del cuarto de la misma manera en la que entro y camino a paso lento de regreso al comedor, pues quería darle al menor su tiempo de desahogarse pues sabía que cuando estuviera con Kenny este le haría la vida imposible, no entendía porque Kenny deseaba tanto a ese omega, si había por montones omegas, debido a que la unión de las naciones había declarado leyes y derechos para estos, haciendo que todo cambiara y fueran tratado por igual, aun que claro algunos seguían siendo prostituidos y traficados, pero eso casi no era ya muy común, solo cuando eran omegas exóticos o de sangre pura viniendo de la unión de dos omegas, pero eran muy raros estos, y al conocer a la madre del menor podía jurar que no olfateo ninguna hormona de omega en ella. Soltó un suspiro sin terminar de entender la razón cuando llego al lugar, pago su orden y le entregaron una charola donde estaban estas más unos hotcakes recién hechos "invitados por la casa" según el cocinero; llevo al cuarto la charola sobre un pequeño carrito que le prestaron y al llegar nuevamente abrió la puerta con cuidado, notando la oscuridad de la habitación, no recordaba haber dejado oscura esta y podía ver que la puerta del baño estaba algo abierta dejando que de esta saliera un poco de luz para que el lugar no estuviera envuelto en penumbra, Levi podría jurar que vio un bulto en la cama lo cual supuso que era el castaño, por ello decidió dejar la charola en la entrada de la habitación y meterse al baño mientras se quitaba su camiseta, pero al entrar por completo a este pudo escuchar un pequeño grito que hizo que se quitara la camiseta rápidamente y poder ver frente a él algo simplemente hermoso, pero prohibido; pues frente los ojos plateados del azabache se encontraba un Eren completamente sonrojado hasta las orejas, aferrándose a una chamarra gris que le pertenecía al azabache, pero ese no era el problema, el verdadero problema es que solo estaba usando eso mas unos bóxers azules, muy pegados y dejando ver las bien formadas piernas que poseía el menor, dejando ver toda esa piel morena expuesta.  
Ambos se quedaron en un silencio incomodo, uno por ser visto semi desnudo y otro por ver al menor así, antes de que pudiera el menor decir algo, el mayor solo apretó su camiseta y dijo ─ Perdón, pensé que estabas ya dormido… traje la cena asique apúrate y sal a comer… ─ Bajo la vista y salió rápidamente del baño, cerro este y se estiro un poco para relajarse y aflojar sus músculos tensos.

Minutos después salió el castaño del baño, usando aquella chamarra gris y unos pants, el azabache al verlo se asombro pues las dos prendas eran suyas, y antes de decir algo el menor dijo ─ Perdón si agarre tu ropa, no tengo nada más que ponerme, y mi ropa sigue mojada… y si la luz del cuarto está apagada es porque la apague por accidente por apurarme para terminar de vestirme antes de que llegaras… por eso también estaba abierta la puerta del baño ─ El azabache solo negó con la cabeza mientras el menor prendía la luz de la habitación y el se agachaba para sacar ropa de su maleta mientras le contestaba al menor.

─ No te preocupes mocoso… es entendible que quieras usar algo cálido para poder dormir ─ Después de escoger un cambio de ropa limpia, el azabache se levanto y camino directo al baño sin voltear a ver al menor ─ En el carro de comida de allá ─ hizo una pausa para poder señalar la entrada del cuarto ─ agárralo y comete todo… menos el café, ese es mío, lo demás pues comerlo, todo si quieres, no importa ¿entendiste? ─ vio de reojo al menor asentir aun con la cabeza baja y ese rubor en sus mejillas que por un momento le pareció algo tierno a Levi.  
Entro al baño tranquilamente y cerró la puerta de este, probo si la temperatura era tan caliente como le gustaba y mientras esta se ponía se empezó a quitar la ropa escuchando únicamente el ruido de la regadera, al terminar de desvestirse se metió bajo está sintiendo el agua casi hirviendo golpear contra su blanca piel y empezar a dejarla rojiza, pero eso para él era relajante y muy satisfactorio.

Cuando termino de limpiarse correctamente, apago la llave de paso y recargo su frente en la pared, normalmente no hacia eso pues para el todo baño que no fuera el suyo le era simplemente asqueroso y lleno de gérmenes, pero en eso preciso momento no pensaba en nada de eso, si no en el menor, ¿acaso este era un tonto o un chico muy inocente? ¿Por qué, porque coño no había escapado en el momento justo que bajaron del carro? O ¿Por qué no le pidió ayuda a la recepcionista? O ¿Por qué no escapo mientras él no estaba en vez de llorar en el baño? Simplemente no podía entender a ese chico, pues en toda su cara se veía que tenía miedo y en sus ojos que quería escapar, pero no había aprovechado ninguna oportunidad para hacerlo cuando las cartas estaban a su favor. Con mucha pereza el azabache salió de la regadera solo para vestirse rápidamente usando otra camiseta pero esta era color verde oscuro y unos pants negros, se seco el pelo con una pequeña toalla que estaba como decoración del baño y salió de este para poder ver al menor dormido en el suelo, con su cabeza recargada a la mesilla de noche ─ ¿Pero qué coño piensas? ─ Susurro el azabache mientras se acercaba al moreno el cual temblaba claramente al tener los hombros mojados por no haber secado correctamente sus cabellos y no haber prendido la calefacción; Levi se quito la toalla de los hombros y se agacho cuando estuvo frente al menor, seco sus cabellos con cuidado de no despertarlo y al terminar la acción, cargo al menor entre sus brazos, recostándolo en la cama y después tapando a este con las sabanas, se dio la vuelta para prender la calefacción cuando el agarre que el menor hizo hacia su camiseta le detuvo y voltio a verlo, notando que seguía dormido, se iba a soltar con brusquedad cuando…

─ Tengo miedo… n-no me dejes…─ Escucho salir esas palabras vueltas susurros del menor, se mordió un poco el labio y acaricio los suaves cabellos del menor, sin decirle nada el menor aflojo el agarre y soltó al mayor, como si Eren pudiera entender lo que el azabache quería decirle en palabras.  
Al estar liberado Levi solo puso la calefacción y se decidió sentar al otro extremo de la cama para poder beber su café tranquilamente, agarro su celular y tecleo rápidamente un mensaje para su jefe, al enviarlo dejo el celular sobre la mesa de noche, comió un hotcake que el menor le dejo y termino su café para después levantarse de la cama, posteriormente dirigiéndose al baño para lavarse los dientes, al acabar la acción regreso a la cama y reviso su celular viendo la respuesta de Kenny, apretó los dientes al igual que los puños, provocando que casi rompiera el aparato y prefirió simplemente apagarlo, no quería despertar al mocoso que estaba a su lado, decidió dejar con cuidado el celular sobre la mesilla de noche, para así proseguir a acostarse en la cama y cubrirse bien con las sabanas, intentando relajarse y así conciliar el sueño, hasta que el cuerpo cálido de cierto moreno se pego al suyo, el contacto fue al grado de sentir como este lo abrazaba y esa acción del menor obligo al azabache a abrir los ojos, observo con atención las facciones del menor, recordando su foto en aquel folleto de "desaparecido" y dándose cuenta que, aquella foto en blanco y negro no hacía honor al menor en persona, este era mucho más atractivo, pero eso el azabache jamás lo diría en voz alta, acaricio los cabellos castaños del menor y sonrió ligeramente por lo suaves que eran estos, pego su frente con la del moreno y su anterior sonrisa desapareció, tornándose nuevamente en su típica cara de seriedad.

─ ¿Cómo podría salvarte? Si ni siquiera me eh salvado yo mismo de mi infierno ─ Susurro con sarcasmo y un toque de dolor en su voz, separo su frente de la del menor y le dio la espalda, pues empezaba a pensar que si seguía viendo más tiempo a aquel moreno acabaría haciendo una tontería muy grande.

* * *

 **Akerman** ─ **22:46 pm**

 **¿Por qué quieres a un mocoso tonto como él? ¿Porque a Jaeger?**

 **Kenny** ─ **23:01 pm**

 **Deja de estar con preguntas sin importancia para ti Levi, solo recuerda que si te atreves a tocar a ese Omega, te la veras conmigo, yo sé donde se localiza la tumba de tu madre y tengo las coordenadas del Beta que la violo, tú decides Levi, ¿venganza o tu muerte?**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí ^^ *inserte corazones* Perdonen la demora enserio han pasado muchas cosas buenas y pues me deje llevar, ademas que no puedo escribir sin inspiración y tiempo *se pone escudo* Por favor perdónenme, y espero les haya gustado el nuevo capitulo.  
Nos estamos leyendo, hasta la próxima *mas corazones* ((Cualquier duda del capitulo o comentario déjenla en su comentario y yo la responderé)) **_

_**Muchas gracias por leer, las(os) amo.**_


	3. Lo siento

" **Kenny, tendré que pedirte disculpas, o tal vez no, no lo sé; pero no completare la misión, ni esta ni las que sigan, Eren es mi omega destinado, o tal vez no lo sea, eso del destino solo es un mito, pero… no planeo entregártelo a nadie, mucho menos a ti por nada del mundo. Hasta nunca, Kenny."**

Después de haber enviado aquel mensaje, le quite la batería al celular y ambas cosas las aventé a la cejuela de una camioneta, solo por si dentro del celular había un chip el cual rastreaba la ubicación de Eren y mía. Di media vuelta y regrese al interior de la cafetería, actualmente me encontraba de camino al aeropuerto más cercano, planeaba viajar por un largo tiempo con Eren, hasta que sintiera que Kenny dejara de buscarlo. Al estar a solo dos mesas de donde estaba él me detuve y observe la manera en la que su sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, o el cómo estaba disfrutando de sus hotcakes con nutella y fresas, se veía tan lindo al grado que quería tenerlo solo para mi, aun que no ahora no me preocupaba mucho el hecho de que otros alfas o betas estuvieran cerca suyo, ¿Por qué? Pues digamos que Eren tiene mi marca, y ahora su aroma estaba mezclado con el mío, cualquiera que estuviera cerca o a unos cuantos kilómetros de él podía sentirlo, que ese lindo omega ya tenía un dueño.

Podía haber permanecido parado en mi lugar por más tiempo, pero cuando mis ojos chocaron con los de ese maldito mocoso, el cual al verme solo se sonrojo tenuemente y con su mano diestra me hizo señas de que me fuera a sentar con él, lo cual obedecí como si fuera un animal entrenado. Al estar juntos, solo me senté frente a él y empecé a comer mis huevos revueltos con jamón, tocino y queso; tenía varias calorías pero no me importaba mucho, pues había estado haciendo mucho "ejercicio" con Eren por las noches, así que algo de calorías no caería tan mal.

No podía creer que hace un mes, casi dos meses había conocido a ese chico, el cual solo lo veía como una misión mas, dinero extra; pero ahora, ese niño se había convertido en su razón para vivir. Todo había sido completamente rápido, el amor fue naciendo entre nosotros, el poco a poco fue teniéndome confianza y yo un deseo de protegerlo, tal vez si no hubiéramos convivido más tiempo, lo hubiera entregado, aun que la duda estaba en mi, lo hubiera entregado; pero agradezco que allá pasado aquello…

* * *

Al día siguiente, después de haber pasado la noche entera en aquella posada, mientras dejaba que Eren desayunara tranquilamente encerrado a llave en el cuarto, Levi había ido a ver unas cuantas cosas en el carro, como la gasolina o si las llantas estaban bien infladas, pero cuando llego al carro y lo estuvo analizando, noto que la noche anterior unos malditos habían intentado robarlo, rompiéndole una ventana, pues ni siquiera lograron abrir la puerta y al parecer ni siquiera supieron encender el carro, peor se habían robado el GPS y cuando reviso el cofre del carro, no estaba la pila de este; por lo cual tuvo que llamar al taller mecánico mas cercano y la amable contestadora le había dicho que ese día no trabajaban y que dejara su jodido recado; todo ese día la había pasado en la habitación con el chico de cabellos castaños y ojos exóticos, el cual no le había dirigido en ningún momento la palabra, pero el azabache si había sentido su mirada estar clavada en el por varias horas, aunque extrañamente para él, no le era incomoda la mirada del menor, más bien la sentía algo relajante, que solo lo mirara a él lo hacía sentir bien, pero este no sabía porque.  
Al día siguiente, después de que el mecánico había revisado el carro y se lo había llevado al taller, informándole que tardaría un mes la reparación debido a que para ese modelo no existían suficientes equipos; decidió dar un paseo por la zona, y como no podía dejar solo al menor lo había llevado consigo. Al llegar a pequeño rió, donde la luz del sol apenas y se lograba meter entre las hojas de los arboles, el azabache decidió sentarse bajo uno de estos, dejando al menor hacer lo que quisiera mientras no escapara de su vista; el mayor leía un libro, el moreno observaba su reflejo en el rió, después jugaba un poco en este para terminar viendo unas hermosas rosas y acariciando sus pétalos, pero jamás se pronunciaron palabra alguna, así pasaron dos días más, hasta que Levi inicio una conversación con él, todo porque el moreno se había cortado con las espinas de una rosa blanca; después de esa cercanía que tuvieron pues el azabache lamió la sangre del menor y además le curó, todos los días hablaban de temas diferentes, sin tocar el pasado; eso hasta que un alfa llego a la posada y coqueteo con Eren mientras el mayor pedía algo del menú, lo cual a Levi le ocasiono una horda de celos y logro alejar a ese alfa de Eren solo usando su aroma y una mirada de "síguele hablando y te matare". Después de eso empezó a pegarse más al menor, pues sentía que mas hombres veían al chico con antojo, y el no les permitiría que tocaran algo que ya reclamaba como "suyo" inconscientemente.

El mismo día que tuvieron el auto de vuelta, llego el celo de Eren, lo que ocasiono un poco pesado el viaje; y simplemente habían hecho el viaje por que Levi no quería matar a nadie en la posada. En el transcurso del viaje en el auto, el cual dentro estaba impregnado fuertemente del olor de Eren, por lo cual Levi no pudo contenerse y con el consentimiento del menor, el cual solo deseaba a Levi, ambos se volvieron uno; pero mientras esto pasaba en el interior del carro, Levi logro notar justamente en su lado izquierdo de su espalda baja una marca, la cual tenía una pequeña forma de ala; exactamente parecida a la que el tenia en la misma zona solo que de el lado contrario y la suya estaba como en una tonada negra, como si fuera un tatuaje.  
Después de haber calmado el celo del menor, siguieron haciendo el amor, así es "el amor" pues ambos se habían enamorado mutuamente, Eren de aquel hombre que a pesar de aquella apariencia que daba miedo, era muy cálido por dentro, y Levi de aquel niño que se emocionaba infantilmente por ver la luz de la luna reflejada en un pequeño rio, o como intentaba ayudar a las personas a pesar de ser algo torpe con los pies, entre varias otras cosas. Pero cuando ambos estuvieron cansados, y simplemente Levi dejo que el menor se recargara en su pecho para descansar, mientras acariciaba los cabellos del menor, recordó aquella leyenda sobre la pareja destinada entre alfas y omegas, esa la cual su madre le contaba que cuando un alfa y un omega destinados a estar juntos se encontraban, su unión era única; nadie podía separarlos de la conexión que poseían, aunque había veces que les costaba a estos darse cuenta que estaban destinados; todo podía varias, pero la única y verdadera prueba de que ambos estaba hechos el uno para el otro, era que poseían una marca en especial, esta podía encontrarse en el mismo lugar o lado, y lo hermoso de las marcas es que están hechas solo para esa pareja de alfa y omega, ningún otro la podía poseer.

A la mañana siguiente el mayor torpemente declaro sus sentimientos por el menor, y este igual se declaro, convirtiéndose ambos en una pareja, Levi le prometió a Eren que lo cuidaría, peor debía ser muy paciente cuando se trataba de volver a ver a su familia, pues podría ser que el hombre que lo había mandado a secuestrar volviera a hacerlo. Pasaron dos semanas viajando en dirección contraria a la que el azabache había sido mandado a seguir, y fue cuando este finalmente decidió enviar aquel mensaje a Kenny, diciéndole la verdad, pues no quería que este siguiera mandando aquellos molestos mensajes de "¿Cuándo llegaran?".

* * *

Las cosas estaban muy tranquilas entre el moreno y el azabache, todo era risas y juegos, se habían ocultado en un pequeño pueblo, donde Levi consiguió fácilmente trabajo con un anciano en una carpintería y Eren ayudaba en una cafetería, ambos vivían en la casa de aquel anciano que era jefe de Levi, todo era demasiado tranquilo y eso le incomodaba un poco a el mayor, pues sentía que algo malo pasaría, pues como decía la frase "Antes de la tormenta, viene la calma". Pero al cumplir un mes de haber enviado el mensaje, se sintió completamente relajado, bajando su guardia un poco pues todo estaba bien; un completo error por su parte pues unos agentes de Kenny los habían encontrado, Levi los había reconocido al instante y estos intentaron secuestrar nuevamente a Eren, pero Levi los logro confundir y escapo con Eren del pueblo, usando los ahorros que habían conseguido del trabajo y la ayuda de aquel anciano, Levi compro un boleto de tren para Eren con trayectoria a Paris, donde actualmente se encontraba viviendo una vieja amiga del mayor.

Mientras esperaban que llegara el tren, Levi intentaba tranquilizar a Eren, el cual lloraba temeroso del simple hecho de alejarse de él; pero el mayor solamente acariciaba sus suaves cabellos castaños y le susurraba al oído ─ Tranquilo, ¿sí? ... Prometo que te iré a buscar cuando termine de hablar con ese maldito, ¿bien? ─ Eren solo asentía mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho del mayor, así estuvieron unos minutos más hasta que el castaño se separo drásticamente de Levi y le vio fijamente, exactamente antes de que el azabache digiera algo Eren hablo.

─ Levi, hay algo que debo decirte… y por esta razón… tienes que regresar a salvo, ¿sí? ─ El moreno empezaba a temblar ligeramente mientras bajaba la mirada, el ambiente se tornaba algo tenso, pues el menor estaba nervioso y se notaba claramente. Justamente cuando el menor alzo la vista en las bocinas de la estación de tren se anunciaba que estaba a punto de llegar el tren en el cual se iría el castaño, lo que hizo que este se acercara y besara rápidamente al mayor, aferrándose a este, en el beso eren metió una carta en la chaqueta del mayor y se separo al instante que el tren llego, mientras abordaba el tren susurro suavemente un ─ Cuídate mucho Levi, hazlo por los dos… ─ y mientras el tren empezaba a avanzar suavemente, paso lo inesperado, un par de hombres llegaron con Levi, el cual era el único en la estación y empezaron a pelear con él mientras Eren los veía y golpeaba el cristal con los ojos llorosos, pero perdió el aliento cuando uno de los hombres le disparo a Levi y este cayó al suelo.

─ ¡NOOO! ─ grito perdiendo todo el aliento en este, mientras golpeaba sin parar el vidrio ─ ¡LEVI, LEVI, LEVI! ─ El castaño tan centrado estaba en golpear el cristal, en querer detener el tren para salvar a su amado, que no sintió cuando un extraño se puso detrás de él y cubrió su boca con un pañuelo, intento luchar y resistirse, pero el dulce aroma del pañuelo lo empezó a dormir, su visibilidad se ponía mas y mas borrosa, hasta que todo se volvió completamente negro y cayó en un profundo sueño, del cual no quería despertar pues en ese sueño, se encontraba al lado de su amado Levi, en ese sueño había logrado decirle lo que estaba escrito en aquella carta…

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nombre del paciente: Eren Jaeger  
Identificación: 186243917253  
Medico: Silck Wolf  
Ingresado: 15 de mayo de 2017  
Finalizado: 15 de mayo de 2017**

 **PRUEBA DE EMBARAZO**

 **PRUEBA ...** **RESULTADO**

HCG SUB-BETA EN SANGRE ... POSITIVO  
(Prueba de embarazo)

" **Levi, felicidades, seremos padres. Te amo"  
Atte. Eren**

* * *

 **Disculpen la gran demora por ese capitulo, peor no me llegaba la inspiración, enserio perdonen, espero no se aya perdido el interés por este pequeño aporte que hago a mi pareja favorita.**

 **Gracias por leer, nos seguimos leyendo UuU**


	4. Kenny y Eren

**Kenny y Eren**

 ** _CAPITULO 04_  
**

Lo peor había empezado desde que aquel anciano lo contrato, odiaba ser el secuas de ese anciano, tener que seguir sus reglas, ser el "chico bueno" con el solo para tener su confianza y así en un futuro ser el "empresario más rico y famoso de Osaka", pero el colmo era que tenía que aguantar el estar cerca de los malditos Omegas, seres inferiores a él un Alfa de alta clase, odiaba demasiado el poder oler ese aroma tan asqueroso que desprendían estos, el ver como refregaban su trasero en algún Alfa solo por estar en celo, odiaba todo de esos seres tan débiles, por ello prefería a los betas, no tenían olor alguno ni tampoco tenían etapas de celo ni nada por el estilo, los prefería mil veces que a los malditos Omegas.

Actualmente se encontraba varado en Núremberg-Alemania debido a que por culpa de un maldito Omega que choco contra el por qué le estaba dando celo, se le cayó su boleto para ir de regreso a Osaka y entregar unos documentos con su jefe, pero no fue así, tuvo que chocar con aquel mocoso, tener prisa y parar directo a Núremberg, donde justamente no tenía nada debido a que todo lo dejo en su maleta que ya estaba posiblemente en el aeropuerto de Osaka y solo contaba con unos cuantos billetes para la comida y hospedaje en algún lugar barato de ese pequeño lugar. Suspiro pesado mientras decidía sentarse en un pequeño parque casi solitario, pues en los columpios se encontraba un pequeño niño jugando en este solo; debido al frió que estaba haciendo se tuvo que abrigar mejor con su saco y esconder sus manos en este, mientras observaba fijamente el maletín que descansaba en su regazo, ahí solo se encontraban los documentos de una alianza entre empresas, solo papeles que eran demasiado importantes para dos empresas multimillonarias.

─ ¡JODER QUE FRIÓ! ─ Grito mientras hacia su cabeza para atrás re cargándola en el respaldo de la banca, jamás había pensado que le ocurriría algo así y como en Osaka justo en ese tiempo no hacia frio, prefirió no cargar prendas de mas, también que su celular estaba descargado y no podía avisar a su jefe del inconveniente que había surgido, ahora todo el mundo estaba en su contra solo faltaba que un rayo lo partiera ─ Juro por dios que si otro omega se me cruza en el camino le partiré la cara…─ musquillo entre dientes mientras cerraba los ojos para intentar relajarse y no pensar tanto en el frió; pero toda su concentración se perdió cuando un dulce aroma llego a su nariz y una dulce voz le hablo.

─ ¿Señor se encuentra bien? Mamá me ha dicho que los adultos dicen groserías cuando no están bien, y por ello los niños no deben de escucharlos, pero me dio curiosidad… tiene muy pocas ropas y mamá dice que hay que cubrirse bien para no atrapar un resfriado… ¡Tenga! ─ Al bajar la vista pudo observar que se trataba del niño que anterior mente jugaba solo en los columpios, lo vio fijamente, viéndolo de arriba abajo y a pesar del gorro que traía puesto, unos mechones de cabello salían de este y pudo ver a pesar de la poca luz que eran castaños sus cabellos, al igual que sus ojos que contenían un hermoso color azul verdoso, como si tuviera el mar reflejado en estos; despejo su espalda de la baca y se agacho levemente para ver de cerca al menor, y este solo le observaba fijamente mientras le tendía entre sus pequeñas manos una bufanda roja, la cual agarro algo dudoso y se la coloco. Al hacer este el pequeño soltó una dulce sonrisa que le agrado y se dio la vuelta corriendo a un lugar que no conocía, pero cuando estuvo en el otro extremo del parque, un vagabundo salió de la nada y agarro al niño, el cual grito muy bajo, apenas Kenny pudo escuchar el grito que el niño produjo, sin pensarlo tanto se levanto de su lujar y corrió al lugar, golpeando en la nuca a aquel hombre con el maletín y logrando solo con ese golpe dejarlo inconsciente, sin pensarlo mucho cargo al niño entre sus brazos y salió corriendo del lugar, pues él no sabía mucho de lucha.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos del lugar decidió ver como se encontraba el niño, y al separarlo de su pecho pudo por fin percibir el mismo aroma que soltaba un omega al estar en su celo; vio fijamente al niño, apenas tenía unos 8 años de edad y ya estaba soltando tal aroma, pero por alguna razón el aroma que soltaba el pequeño no le era desagradable, al contrario, deseaba tener a ese niño solo para él, deseaba marcarlo como suyo en ese mismo instante, pero cuando se estuvo acercando a su cuello el niño lo abrazo con fuerza, lo que le hizo reaccionar y detenerse, acaricio suavemente la espalda del pequeño, para que se tranquilizara y dejara de temblar.  
Cuando el pequeño dejo de temblar, lo volvió a separar de su pecho y con cuidado limpio sus lágrimas mientras susurro suavemente ─ ¿Cómo te llamas? ─ El pequeño se estiro un poco como si se acabara de despertar y lo vio fijamente mientras con sus manos se aferraba a la bufanda.

─ M-mi nombre es…

Antes de que el pequeño pudiera decir algo una pareja iba corriendo directo a ellos, mientras la mujer gritaba con un claro tono de alegría ─ ¡EREN, CARIÑO! ─ Kenny bajo con cuidado al pequeño de nombre "Eren" y este salió rápidamente corriendo en dirección a la mujer, aferrándose a esta mientras el padre del niño se acercaba a Kenny con un seño fruncido, pues el pequeño tenia la ropa arrugada y su pantalón tenía el botón abierto y su cierre abajo, lo que no daba una muy buena vibra, pero Eren se separo de su madre y corrió rápidamente hacia Kenny abrazando sus piernas, algo que sorprendió a los tres adultos y antes de que pudieran decir algo el pequeño se puso frente a Kenny y extendió sus brazos como si lo estuviera protegiendo de su padre.

─ ¡Papá, no le hagas daño! El es un héroe, me salvo de un señor muy malo… no le hagas nada… ¿sí? ─ Susurro el pequeño justo antes de desplomarse, y el primero en sujetar su pequeño cuerpo fue Kenny, el cual al ver mejor su cara, logro notar que estaba muy roja, el padre de Eren toco su frente diciendo que posiblemente había agarrado un resfriado, y sin preguntarle a Kenny que había ocurrido lo invitaron a ir a su casa, la cual era muy humilde, y no solo era una casa, sino que también era una cafetería/bar.

Al llegar a esta, la prioridad fue el cuidar de Eren, cuando a este se le bajo la fiebre, le dieron hospedaje en un cuarto para invitados a Kenny y en este, ambos padres decidieron preguntarle lo que había pasado, al acabar de hablar con ambos y decirles que a Eren ya le había despertado el celo, ambos se preocuparon y empezaron a pensar en cómo cuidar del niño, pero Kenny alzo la mano en señal de que hablaría, para que los mayores le prestaran atención; aun que estos fácilmente apenas y tenían uno o dos años más grande que él, ambos fijaron sus ojos en él y este dijo tranquilamente ─ En Osaka hay muy buenos doctores que pueden tratar a Eren, también hay medicamentos especiales para este tipo de casos y son muy efectivos ─ Ambos padres se vieron fijamente y después la mujer, que se había presentado en el camino con el nombre de "Carla" dijo.

─ Lo siento Kenny, pero no creo que podamos viajar hasta allá para buscar los medicamentos que necesita Eren… Si no lo ha notado no somos muy "Ricos" que digamos

─ Pero si lo desean puedo llevarme a…

─ ¡Eso nunca! ─ Hablo finalmente el padre, viendo fijamente a el de cabellos castaños oscuros, peinado todos sus cabellos hacia atrás y que contenía un seño fruncido a tal respuesta del hombre ─ Se que te ha gustado mi hijo y lo quieres hacer tuyo, lo note por tu aroma de Alfa que estabas soltando cuando los encontramos… también tenias un fuerte brillo en tus ojos… ¡AUN ES UN NIÑO, JODER! Y tú eres un extraño Kenny… no dejare a mi único hijo en manos de un completo extraño… aprecio tu propuesta, pero Eren se quedara aquí y punto, ¡buenas noches! ─ Ambos padres salieron del cuarto y dejaron solo Kenny.

A la mañana siguiente el invitado en la casa ya había logrado hacer contacto con su jefe y este ya había comprado un boleto de avión, para que regresara a Osaka, al terminar el desayuno que le ofrecieron, Grisha, el padre de Eren, no le permitió estar a solas con su hijo, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un casto beso en la frente y intentar regresarle la bufanda, pero el pequeño decidió dársela como un regalo, el cual acepto.  
Al llegar la tarde, Kenny ya se encontraba en el avión, esperando simplemente a que este despegara para empezar a armar un plan en el que su amado Eren y el pudieran estar para siempre juntos; matar a sus padres podía ser una opción pero no deseaba que el pequeño sufriera, tal vez sus padres doblarían las manos si veían como el se volvía el hombre más rico del mundo, y para ellos empezó a ser el mejor trabajador para aquel anciano, logrando ser heredado por este, aun que tuvo un pequeño inconveniente, pero logro ocultarlo muy bien del anciano hasta su muerte.

Exactamente habían pasado 8 años exactamente desde que había conocido al pequeño Omega, el único que había logrado despertar en él y sin poder controlarlo, el Alfa que tenia dentro; pero cuando fue nuevamente a la casa de Eren para pedir a este sanamente en matrimonio, sus padres nuevamente se lo negaron, diciendo estúpidamente que no querían que su hijo se casara sin estar enamorado, algo que le hizo enfurecer y solo les había respondió con un tranquilo tono de voz, pareciendo adulto y diciendo "Bien, no les volveré a molestar… les dejare mi numero por si necesitan de mi ayuda en algo… les ayudare en lo que sea, le debo algo a Eren por el dulce detalle que hizo cuando niño, hasta luego" Y sin más se retiro de aquel lugar, había logrado captar que eren no se encontraba en la casa, y decidió esperar escondido en un callejón a ver si llegaba, cuando este lo hizo, no pudo negar los deseas que tenia por aquel niño, ahora más que nunca lo deseaba, se había vuelto simplemente hermoso, sensual; si con la vista se pudiera comer a alguien Eren ya no existiría. Conteniendo las ganas de el mismo secuestrarlo en ese instante, regreso a Osaka, descubriendo en su tiempo a Levi, ex-sargento en Irak, sinceramente no podía creer que el destino fuera así con él, pero al parecer este empezaba a estar a su favor cuando noto que ese muchacho no sabía absolutamente nada; lo contrato y lo volvió su mano derecha, o eso pensaban todos pero simplemente tenia vigilado a ese chico.

Con el pasar de un año, decidió secuestrar finalmente, pues ya tenía los 18 años este y sería completamente legal; pero al estúpido hombre que había enviado para hacer el trabajo, decidió dejarlo, todo porque prefería dejar a Eren en manos de otro que en las suyas, según en la llamada que le había hecho a Kenny decidió dejar el trabajo así que aguantar las hormonas de Eren todo el viaje, sabía que al tocar un cabello del chico estaría declarándose muerto. Por ello decidió enviar a Levi, el era muy resistente a las hormonas de cualquier omega y sabia que se resistiría a las de su Eren; pero subestimo demasiado a este, debido a que cuando llego aquel mensaje de Levi, simplemente le sorprendió, no lo podía imaginar y una rabia le invadió hasta las venas, nadie podía estar cerca del hombre debido a que solo rompía las cosas o molía a golpes a lo que se le acercara. Cuando Kenny se calmo, mando una unidad a traer de regreso a Eren sano y salvo, además que agrego la misión de matar a Levi.

* * *

─ ¿Cuánto más falta para que llegue el paquete? ─ Susurre simplemente irritado, mientras esperaba en el estacionamiento subterráneo de mi empresa a que llegaran esos bastardos con mi preciado Omega.

─ Aquí vienen señor… ─ Susurro mi guardaespaldas de más confianza, Erwin Smith un comandante de algo grado, sonreí ante sus palabras y me desprendí el botón de mi saco mientras esperaba ansioso a que la camioneta estuviera frente mío. Cuando esta estuvo donde quería, se abrieron las puertas de esta y salieron los hombres, todos mostrando sus rostros a mí, y entre dos sacaron a un hermoso Eren que luchaba por zafarse de ambos, pero estaba atado tanto de manos como de pies y tenía la boca tapada con un pedazo de tela.

─ Aquí tiene el paquete señor, ¿nuestro pago esta hecho?

Antes de decir algo extendí la mano hacia Eren el cual me veía con odio, algo que me estaba excitando, de tan solo verlo así deseaba tenerlo ya bajo mi control, pero ahora que lo pensaba ya lo estaba, pero lo castigaría, por hacerse el difícil y haber estado con otro hombre cuando solo me pertenecía a mí ─ Denme primero al chico y después… ─ Chasquee los dedos y Erwin abrió el maletín que estaba cargando, mostrando todos los billetes que había en su interior ─ les daré el dinero… ─ Sonreí un poco viéndoles fijamente, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de entregármelo el jefe de la pequeña pandilla detuvo a sus subordinados y empezó a acercarse a Eren, lo que me hizo enojar y verlo seriamente.

─ Yo creo que nos puedes dar un poco mas por este chico, ¿no crees? ─ Sujeto la barbilla de Eren y la apretó haciendo que mi Omega soltara un quejido, apreté los puños y le seguí escuchando ─ Nos costo, ¿sabes?... matar a ese tal Levi… ufff fue un gran tra…─ Antes de que terminara de hablar eren se logro liberar de los que le sujetaban y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al jefe, logrando romperle nariz, este escupió sangre y vio con odio a Eren, pero antes de que alguien moviera un dedo mas, los disparos se hicieron sonoros en todo el estacionamiento y los cinco cuerpos de la pandilla cayeron como saco de papas al suelo.

─ Bien hecho Eren… me has sorprendido, se nota que eres mi omega… ─ Dije tranquilamente mientras me acercaba a mi amado, ignorando que mientras caminaba pisaba los cuerpos de esos bastardos, cuando estuve al lado de mi Eren, este solo estaba llorando y temblando del miedo, sonreí feliz de ver como estaba y lo abrace susurrándole al oído ─ Hiciste un buen trabajo en librarte de esos bastardos… pero si me llegas a golpear a mí, tengo a una persona detrás de mí que no durara en dispararte una pequeña dosis de dardo tranquilizante… y no creo que quieras volver a dormir, ¿o si, Eren? ─ El solo asintió como el pequeño niño bueno que era y acariciando su espalda hice que dejara de temblar, me separe de él y empujándole suavemente de la espalda le dije ─ Vamos, camina Eren… Iremos a tu nueva casa, donde podrás darte un refrescante baño, después hablaremos de las reglas y el castigo que te daré por haber vuelto una puta revolcándote con esa asquerosa mierda de Levi ─ Y sin poder darme cuenta, la rapidez de Eren me gano y me dio un cabezazo, el cual no esquive muy bien y logro darme en la mandíbula, retrocedí un poco y escupí un poco de sangre, Erwin estuvo a punto de disparar cuando le negué y simplemente me acerque a Eren dándole un rápido golpe en la nuca, justo en sus nervios y logrando que este durmiera, pero lo atrape en mis brazos y cargue; di la orden de que limpiaran el lugar y simplemente camine hacia mi auto, metiendo a Eren conmigo en la parte trasera y Erwin subiéndose como el conductor.

─ ¿Lo llevo a su casa, señor?

─ No… llévame a la Pent-house… como se encuentra, me costara demasiado hacer que se eduque… tendré que trabajar en el yo mismo… y ahí no tendrá escapatoria…

─ Entendido.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, nos leemos en la próxima, no olviden dejar su opinión sobe el capitulo y lo que esperan que ocurra en el siguiente, por favor, dejen sus ideas, hasta luego.**

 **Kohitsuji, l s quiere !**


	5. No me rendiré

**CAPITULO 05  
NO ME RENDIRE  
**

.

.

.

Una molestia en la nuca, fue lo primero que sentí al recuperar la conciencia; no recuerdo mucho de lo que había pasado, pero al abrir los ojos, podía sentir la suavidad de una sábana sobre mi cuerpo y la comodidad de estar acostado en una cama, poco a poco fui abriendo mis ojos para que se acomodaran a la intensidad de la luz que había en ese lugar.  
Cuando finalmente pude ver con claridad, no lo pude reconocer, parecía un cuarto de lujo de esas que aparecían en las películas; la cama era muy grande, sin tamaño King, las sábanas eran de color blanco y tenían unos pequeños cojines de color gris y el mismo color estaba una manta al pastel de la cama. Frente a la misma estaba una cajonera de madera oscura, y arriba de esta colgada en la pared una pantalla de plasma, a un lado de la cama había un pequeño buro de madera igual que el anterior mueble; arriba de este estaba un florero con rosas blancas; lejos de la cama había unas grandes cortinas, por lo que supuse había un balcón o un ventanal detrás de estas, en una esquina de la habitación cerca de las cortinas, las cuales eran de color café claro, estaba un sofá para dos personas color blanco , y junto a esto una gran lámpara de las que se prendían jalándole a una cadena. Al extremo contrario del sofá, estaba un escritorio de cristal con las bases de color oscuro, y una silla con ruedas de cuero negro, el cuarto era muy elegante, también fuera de todo el mundo había tres puertas, yo imaginaba que una era para el baño y otra para un pasillo o la sala de ese lugar, pero la tercera era para entenderse.

tenía un gran desnudo en la garganta y las lágrimas no me dejaban ver. Logré mi rostro con mis manos y el calcetín intemporal que, si no lo logró, podría mudarme de esa habitación, de ese lugar.

Después de un largo tiempo, no sabría con qué me pasaba el tiempo, me levanté de la cama ya más tranquila y lo primero que pude notar en mí, es que tenía otra ropa; consistía en un pijama de pantalones y camisa manga larga, ambos de seda y de color azul marino llegando al negro; sinceramente me sentí incomodo por este tipo de ropa y además porque me cambiaron, además de que el simple hecho de pensar que ese tal Kenny me había tocado cuando no estaba consiente.

Tomé un poco de aire para relajarme y quitarme ese pensamiento tan loco de mi mente, vi las tres puertas, el color del mismo color así que eso no me ayudaba mucho pero no me faltó nada, pero me aventuré por la hora en que estaba un poco más alejada de todo en la habitación; cuando mi mano estaba sobre la perilla, escuche a mis espaldas como se abría una puerta, tenía tanto miedo que abrí rápido la puerta y entre sin pensarlo mucho cerrando rápido esta, pero cuando yo solo estaba en otra habitación, oh mejor dicho una armario muy grande, había ropa de un lado bien ordenada y cajones debajo de la que estaba colgada, del otro lado había un paquete de zapatos, en medio un pequeño sillón para dos personas y en el medio de la habitación un espejo de cuerpo completo o más grande.

Me quedé tan asombrado de la nueva habitación, que no pude poner el seguro a tiempo y aquel hombre entro como si nada, viéndome con una sonrisa para mí era algo tenebrosa y asquerosa. Intente alejarme de atrás hacia atrás, pero solo logre acorralarme contra el espejo, me quedaré mirando asustado, mientras ese viejo solo se arregla su traje y camina hacia mi con una gran calma.

\- Mi dulce Omega, mi Eren ... al fin despertaste cariño ... - Su voz me dice tanto que simplemente fruncí el ceño mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, que no parecía reaccionar ante mi mirada, pero que era algo normal en los alfas, ningún alfajo tenía miedo a un omega que sabían que estaban por nosotros, eran seres superiores y todo por su género.

\- ¿Crees que soy tu propiedad o qué? ¡YO SOY SOYA "TU OMEGA"!, Yo soy de Levi Ackerman y que eso queda claro ... - Dije enojado, intente hacer el fuerte y caminar a la puerta para irme, pero sabía que eso no funcionaba y que era para el hombre con estatura muñeca, antes de poder decirme algo que me dio un golpe con la mano abierta en mi mejilla y dijo con voz potente.

\- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR EL NOMBRE DE ESE TRAIDOR EN MI PRESENCIA ... no, mejor dicho, no vuelvas a mencionarlo EN TODA TU VIDA, EREN! - Me quede callado por un rato, pues el dolor en mi mejilla no paraba, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar al sentir el aroma que ese bastardo estaba empezando a soltar, intente soltarme, pero simplemente no me soltaba la muñeca.

Tomé fuerza y valor, aún temblando pude susurrar - No te pertenezco, jamás lo hare Kenny ... Yo solo me pertenezco a él, mi único amor, mi único alfa, solo soy de Le ... -Antes de poder decir su nombre, otro golpe llego a mi mejilla, baje la mirada y vi como su rodilla estaba en punto de encuentro con mi estómago, un miedo increíble se puso sobre mí y antes de que se hiciera el golpe se detuvo; me cargo como princesa y aventó en la cama.

\- Eres mío Eren - Se puso sobre mí, aplastándome un muslo con su pierna mientras se desataba la corbata, intento de empujarlo para que se quitara de encima, pero se veía que no hacia ningún efecto, cuando sentí como metía su mano por debajo de mi camisa , acariciando mi estómago; sin importar mi miedo, con todas mis fuerzas, un golpe en la cara y el tiempo, muy lento, no se movía, solo se quedó viendo un punto fijo en la habitación, aun no se me quitaba de encima y solo podía temblar, fue un momento de autodefensa que no pensé muy bien. Cuando por fin reacciono todo empeoro, se quitó la corbata y me volteo de golpe, poniéndome la boca abajo, amarro mis muñecas con la corbata en un nudo, con demasiada fuerza y cerca de mi oreja susurro - Si no quieres ser mio por las buenas, seras mio por las malas - no le costó mucho bajarme los pantalones, pues solo eran sujetados por un elástico; apretó y "acaricio" mi trasero, yo solo puedo sentir demasiado asco, al estar marcado por Levi no podía estar en celo por las hormonas débiles de un viejo; sin prepararme ni nada el me violo, simplemente eso, me violo, me despojo de todas mis ropas y me toco, me mordió, me intento marcar, pero cuando estuvo en un punto de correrse dentro de mi salió y me volteo, eyaculo encima de mi vientre; tuve mucho asco, demasiado, pero tenía miedo de que al vomitar fueran peor las cosas, las lágrimas seguían saliendo de mis ojos, tenía miedo, ahora me asustaba, miedo a la que Levi sintiera asco de mi ahora.

\- Eren, ¿sabes porque aún no me corrí dentro de ti?

\- No ... déjame

\- Jajajaja ... estos niños de ahora, está bien ... me iré, solo porque te amo - soltó mis muñecas y se bueno, acaricio mi pelo, esta vez no me negué o algo parecido, le tenía miedo; mi cuerpo con la sabana y el oído antes de irse - Ahora sabes que me perteneces, no vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste hoy y tu nunca volverás a hacerlo de esa manera.

\- Yo le pertenezco a Levi y solo a él ... -susurre, acaricie mis muñecas un poco mientras sigo llorando, después de un rato, cuando las lágrimas se terminan, me levantan las piernas, pues me dolían; llegar a una puerta que estaba abierta y entre, resultó ser el baño, en él había una tina, una regadera con las puertas de cristal, un escusado y un lavabo, en la parte superior, este se encontró con un espejo circular; todo estaba blanco, tanto que me recordaba lo bien que Levi limpiaba el baño.

Me sentí tan sucio, sentí que mancharía todo lo que tocara, pero a la vez quería quitarme esa suciedad; llegue a la tina y la mañana con el agua caliente, mientras me bañaba en la regadera con agua tibia, refregándome muy bien a mi cuerpo, al grado que sentía irritada mi piel, me ardía de tanto que ya lo había hecho, pero no yo importo, solo quiere quitarme esa sensación desagradable de mi cuerpo contaminado. Al acabar entre la tina, apagando la llave y dejando que el agua caliente termine de hacer su trabajo, tenga en cuenta algunas cosas en el agua y me quede sentada durante mucho tiempo, tratando de relajarme ya que sabía en el fondo de mi mente que me quedaría en esta prisión por algún tiempo y necesitaría pensar en qué hacer para que mi hijo este sano y salvo, además de que ese bastardo va a regresar ...

En algún momento me debí haber dormido, porque me desperté al escuchar una puerta abierta, salí de la tina, y me corté el cuerpo lo más rápido que pude con una bata, Salí del baño para ver sentado en la cama a Kenny, tenía una charola de comida a un lado suyo y me volteo a ver, sonreía como si todo estuviera bien; lo vi con enojo y no quise moverme de mi lugar, pero logre decir - No comeré, no tocare tu comida -.

\- Mi dulce Eren, tienes que comer para ...

\- ¡DIJE QUE NO COMERÉ, NO TE QUIERO, TE ODIO! **¡ME DAS ASCO!** \- Grite con toda mi fuerza, el solo se levantó de la cama y tiro la comida al piso, me vio fijamente y el miedo llego nuevamente a mí. Empezaba a despreciar aquella palabra, aquel sentimiento. El solamente se quedó ahí, parado frente a la cama observando el enojo.

\- Bien ... Está bien Eren, ¿No quieres comer? ¡NO COMERÁS MALDITO NIÑATO !, hasta que me aprendas a mí y me pidas perdón por todo lo que hiciste, y lo que has hecho - Hablo con un tono duro y potente, me sigo viendo con alguien igual que yo a él.

\- No tengo nada de que disculparme, así que no me disculpare

\- Entonces jamás comerás ... - Salió de la habitación por una puerta a la que claramente no tiene seguro, vi la comida en el suelo y simplemente la ignora, entre el armario y la ropa, pero no la encontré; así que solamente me vestí para no estar desnudo, toda la ropa de mi talla, así que fue fácil encontrar unos pantalones negros y una sudadera gris, también había unos bóxeres que me vestían rápidamente y me acostumbre en el sofá, no en la cama, no donde ese hombre me había tocado.

* * *

Un leve movimiento en mi hombro me despertó, esperaba que fuera Levi, y que todo lo que había pasado simplemente fue un mal sueño; pero la realidad me golpeó en seco al ver a mi lado una niña desconocida para mí, tenía un cabellos azabache y una mirada filosa como la de Levi, me recordaba un poco a él; también tenía unos ojos negros y muertos de vida, que no tenía brillo alguno, pero que era muy raro, una versión muy miserable de mí se reflejaba en los ojos.

\- Buenos Días, Eren Sama - Me hablo, mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza para mí en señal de respeto, o algo así había leído una vez en un manga. - ¡Permítame presentarme, desde hoy seré tu guardaespaldas, cualquier cosa que quieras y mucho más! ah! Excepto los alimentos, los hay prohibidos de parte del señor, pero si desea comer, el teléfono para el teléfono y el permiso del padre, entonces así ... Me gusta en shock al escucharla, ¿Cómo puedo pedir? permiso "para comer? ¡Ese hombre no era nada mío, ni siquiera mi dueño!

\- No necesito pedir permiso para alguien, soy alguien como tú, y no necesito permiso para hacer algo ... Pero está bien, yo tampoco quiero algo que venga de esa mierda asquerosa, incluso si comer significa rendirme ante él, ¡Pues moriré! de hambre! - Grite, ella solo se quedó tranquila en su lugar, como si estuviera acostumbrada a que le hablarían así o que sabían cómo era su "jefe", y después de un largo silencio me calmaba, pues no tenía por qué desquitarme con ella, ya que ella no era la culpable de toda la mierda que me estaba pasando.

El silencio fue algo cómodo, de admitir, pero también inquietante, debido a que no sabía si era neutra ante la situación o me podría ayudar; sospechar algo cansado de todo y levantarse de mi lugar, para no hacerlo antes - No necesito nada, así que puedo ... Quiero estar solo en este infierno ... - Entonces ella solo asintió, sin responder nada y se retiró . Me quedé quieto observando su espalda, estaba bien vestida con un traje completamente negro, al escuchar la puerta me cerraba un poco; volvía a estar solo, volvía a pensar en lo que estaba pasando y en lo que había pasado; las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por mis mejillas, mientras empecé a reír, cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos, escondiéndome nuevamente en el sofá, colocándome en posición fetal; dejar que mi amargura me consumiera, ya no importaba nada.

* * *

Y así pasaron los días, no salí de mi cuarto por nada, solo para el baño, me durmió una ducha ligera y tú, porque al parecer sospechaban que me suicidaban y Mikasa, la guardaespaldas, no me dejaban solo en el baño y eso me resultaba muy incómodo Mientras me encuentro en el piso para dormir, porque el sofá ya me resulta muy incómodo, un poco relajado, cubriendo con una sábana algo que no dejaba de usar; cerré mis ojos un poco, mientras que volvía a recordar, Mikasa no era tan mala, ella me había entregado el collar que me quitaba cuando llegué aquí; el cuello que Levi me entregó cuando me pidió ser su pareja, el collar que nos unía físicamente.

De la nada, escuché su voz llamándome - Eren ... despierta ... ¡Eren! - Abrí mis ojos de golpe, buscándote en la habitación y fallando en la acción. No estaba, pero podía oírlo, saludarme, levantarme y salir del cuarto buscándolo por todas partes hasta que me tropecé y caí en la cama, empecé a llorar con las lágrimas que me quedaban y susurré viendo el techo.

\- Levi, amor ... Te extraño ...

\- Eren, tienes que ser fuerte ... - Volvió a escuchar su voz, sonreí un poco por eso y limpie mis lágrimas.

\- Levi, no puedo ... No puedo ser fuerte sin ti ... Tengo miedo, ya no estás aquí, ya no tengo motivos para ...

\- ¡LOS TIENES! - Yo grito con mucha fuerza mientras yo negaba, era mentira lo que yo decía, no tenía ninguno, no tenía nad -...

Unos llantos de un pequeño sueño en una resonancia en mi cabeza, mientras las lágrimas zaceaban, era cierto, muy cierto lo que yo estaba diciendo, si tenía un motivo y muy fuerte, Eren, nuestro hijo te necesita; Tienes que vivir por ese bebé ... Por lo que aún nos une ... -acaricie mi barriga con suavidad mientras que me siento en la cama, la sensación de estar solo desapareció, poco, casi muy cerca de mi persona una personita , que estaba creciendo y necesitaba de mí Sonreí suavemente, no creía que me había olvidado de mi pequeño y aún me sentía, aún estaba aquí, escondido, no había hecho nada que me asustara.

Escuché la puerta para abrir, pero no moví mi vista ni mi mano de mi vientre, desde ahora lo volvería a proteger, haría lo necesario para mantener a nuestro hijo bien. Fue hasta que sentí una ligera sombra que me tapaba la luz que entraba por la ventana, que parecía la vista, viendo cómo Mikasa temblaba, ella estaba entendiendo el hábito que tenía, las hormonas que me desataba y me sonrió.

\- ¿Eren, u-usted está ...? - Tartamudeo, mientras que una mano que intentaba acercarse a mi persona temblaba con cierto miedo, le sonreí un poco y la sujetaba a la mano, la aspereza de mi vientre y la de mí que acariciaba, que sintiera el pequeño bulto que había.

\- Necesito tu ayuda Mikasa ... no te pido que me ayudes a escapar, solo cuidado, cuida de mi hijo, te lo ruego ... - le sonreí, mientras ella solo asentía rápidamente, unas lágrimas resbalaron de sus mejillas, se separó Rápidamente de mí y susurro con ligereza "le traeré algo de comer, necesita nutrirse bien"; aprecie aquello y no le dije nada más De ahora en adelante me cuidaría, por mí y por mi hijo; Necesito el tiempo para hacer eso Kenny no lastimara a mi hijo, necesité el tiempo para que pudiera amenazarlo de otra manera, necesita investigar bien todo lo relacionado al embarazo en los Omega y así tener armas para defender a mi hijo.

Después de una media hora más o menos, Mikasa trajo algo ligero para comer, porque ella sabía que no había comido nada; Empecé a comer despacio mientras ella solo se sentaba a mi lado, sin decirme nada y le susurre - Gracias, por traerme de comer ... - Ella solo me agregó y me sonrió un poco, no sabía por qué ella había cambiado tan rápidamente su actitud, pero luego le preguntaron por qué, ahora es más importante que la vida de mi pequeño, que después de terminar con toda la calma del mundo mis alimentos, antes de que ella se fuera a llevar los trastes, le dije - ¿Cuándo regresara Kenny? - Se quedó parado en su lugar, dándome la espalda como si estuviera recordando detalladamente esto.

\- El señor regresara dentro de una semana, ¿quiere que el informe de esto?

\- Claro que no, para empezar, él bebe no es suyo ... Por si no lo sabias o no lo habías notado estoy aquí a la fuerza Mikasa, por eso te lo paso en mi casa ... - Un silencio se creó en la habitación después de que hable, ella me volteo a ver, dejo los platos en una mesita de noche, se arrodillo ante mí y coloco una mano en puño justo en su corazón y la otra en su espalda, y dijo firme.

\- ¡LE JURO MI LEALTAD, EREN JEAGER! Cuídate bien de tu y tu pequeño, por mi vida ... - No me gusta más, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta poco egoísta por él.

\- Entonces, por favor ayúdame a investigar todo para mi embarazo, y también saber quién es la mejor doctora, quiero una confianza y que no te hagan pagar para hacer algo cruel ... - Ella solo asintió y agarró los platos nuevamente, para salir de la habitación, me acomode mejor en la cama y el cubículo con las sábanas, seguí cubriendo mi vientre con una mano en forma de protección, ahora si empezara el último; no me rendiré.

.

.

.

\- Eren...

* * *

 **Bueno, aquí el capitulo cinco finalmente; creo que es el mas largo de todos, espero les guste, y perdonen tanta demora, espero tener en poco tiempo el capitulo de HYPNOTIZED, y también espero estén teniendo un bonito día; las(os) amo !**


End file.
